


上篇

by linshenyuluemma



Series: 您的好友“鉴gay大师王耀”已上线 [1]
Category: all耀 - Fandom, 好茶组 - Fandom, 美食组, 联耀
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-24 08:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15626742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linshenyuluemma/pseuds/linshenyuluemma
Summary: 王耀专门接妹子测试自己男朋友是不是gay的活，联四等人纷纷中枪，其中有一段是一个种族歧视的妹子找上王耀，结果发现接活的王耀是个黄种人，有点看不起他就让王耀退钱，走了还讽刺了王耀几句，于是王耀当着她的面把她男朋友抢走了。最后是王耀觉得做这个生意有点心里过意不去，于是打算放手找个正经工作，结果被自己原先测试过的男人们缠上了





	上篇

**Author's Note:**

> 想不出来谁可以和联四谈恋爱就用了性转作为前任  
> 本章美食，微好茶

01

罗莎·柯克兰在三分钟前单方面宣布自己恢复单身了。

她那双宝蓝色镂空高跟鞋出现在亚瑟的视线里，向上看是包裹着黑丝的紧致小腿。亚瑟结结巴巴的想要说些什么，罗莎没有给他这个机会，淑女需要保持良好的品格，而她知道现在的自己一旦开口，便只能吐出瞋目切齿之语。

她长出了一口气，一言不发的走出了房间。

亚瑟至今都不知道为什么他的未婚妻要在举办婚礼前两天提出分手。

他是百年望族名门之后，柯克兰家族的子爵，拥有古老的姓氏以及高贵的血统。这个年代，腰缠万贯的富豪多如牛毛，但是纯血的贵族却难得一见。

以无可挑剔的成绩毕业后亚瑟就留校做了教授，与那些无所事事的贵族相比，亚瑟又自是有他的气度和品格。

不知道有多少女士以和他搭讪为荣，又有多少贵族名媛因为他要结婚的消息而伤心欲绝。

他实在是想不明白自己究竟是为什么会被……甩了？

 

02

罗莎在上了车之后累积的情绪终于爆发了。

有着酒红色双马尾的女孩趴在方向盘上，双手紧紧握着方向盘，指节发白，肩膀不时的耸动着。

弗朗索瓦丝·波诺弗瓦的电话在这时打了过来，铃声是她自己录的“小罗莎，姐姐来电话了”。

电话接通之后，索娅还没说话，那头传来了堪称丧心病狂的笑声。

“哈哈哈，哈哈哈，果然啊……”

“你怎么了？嗑药了？还是艾米丽附体了？”

索娅把手机屏幕拿远一点，狐疑的看了看备注，确认自己确实打给了罗莎而不是什么精神病院里跑出来的吸毒犯。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈……亚瑟他，果然是个基佬啊。”

“所以亚瑟和弗朗西斯他们两个谁是在上面的？”

“咳咳！”罗莎被索娅的问题噎到了，一时竟然无法回答。

“为什么亚瑟出柜就一定是和你男朋友？你整天yy自己男朋友合适吗？”

“所以不是弗朗西斯了？我一直以为他们两个是一对呢。”电话那头的索娅难掩失望。

“咳咳，事实是，我专门找了人鉴定亚瑟是不是基佬。”

“这还用鉴定？谁都能看出来柯克兰子爵绝对是个直男，大概有蚊香那么直吧。”

“你要不要也试试，我把那人联系方式给你。”

正在毫不收敛的到处散发自己的魅力的弗朗西斯忽然打了个喷嚏 ，他朝着对面的高挑美人笑着眨眨眼，丝毫没有破坏画面的美好。

 

03

“两杯威士忌，带麦芽的。”

一个梳着半长马尾的东方人在弗朗西斯的身边落座，他坐下来后偏过头看了一眼弗朗西斯，琥珀色的眸子波光潋滟，美目含情。

弗朗西斯两指间是一杯琥珀色的马天尼，透过在眼前摇晃的酒液，弗朗西斯迷蒙的眼睛猝不及防的撞进那片空明澄澈，多情自在的桃花源。一只小鹿在里面砰砰乱跑，乱人心绪。

他注意到刚才王耀的点单——两杯威士忌，原来看上去乖宝宝一样的小美人是喜欢这种烈酒的吗？

两杯？

弗朗西斯生平第一次感到紧张和局促，为着自己手上的尚未饮尽的马天尼。

他悄悄的把高脚酒杯里的马天尼一饮而尽，有些涩的鸡尾酒呛得弗朗西斯干咳了两声，他低头假装什么都没发生一样的抹掉眼角呛出来的泪花，眼巴巴的等着旁边的小美人递给他一杯威士忌然后说这是请你的。

混迹情场多年的弗朗西斯此时居然纯情的像个第一次来夜店的高中生，遇到了风情万种的美人的调笑紧张得手脚都不知道往哪里放。

西装三件套的酒保很快就把两杯威士忌推到了王耀的面前。

王耀对弗朗西斯狡黠的笑了笑，然后在对方实质性的期待目光中，左手一杯右手一杯，叮当一声，自己和自己干杯之后吨吨吨的喝完了两杯威士忌。

弗朗西斯酝酿许久的迷人微笑僵在了脸上。

被无数人请过酒也请无数人喝过酒的弗朗西斯尴尬的低下了头，他仿佛能听到眉毛家的精灵棕仙和独角兽围绕着他一圈又一圈的咯咯嘲笑。

王耀把两只空酒杯放在桌上，铛的一声闷响，他用上了郑重其事的语气——

“王耀。”

虽然做着像个演员一样披着伪装做事的工作，但是王耀一直用的是真名。

“我……我……”

弗朗西斯盯着一滴从王耀的唇边缓缓一路流淌进他的领口的威士忌，喉头发紧，磕磕巴巴的说不出话来。

“呵……”王耀单手撑着下巴，轻笑了一声，被弗朗西斯手足无措的模样取悦了。

弗朗西斯倒吸了一口冷气，

Mère，Papa，我好像被丘比特一箭射死坠入爱河了。

 

04

“索娅。”

索娅正在和罗莎一起看王耀的鉴基现场直播，手机屏幕忽然一闪，美好的画面被弗朗西斯的通话界面占据了。

平时一见面就吵个不停的两个女生出奇一致的发出好戏被人打断的嚎叫。

索娅不悦的按下接通键，长指甲在屏幕上戳得铛铛作响。

“Bonjour？”

“哥哥的灵魂已经另有所属了，索娅……”

“分手是吧，我知道了，我还有事，快挂电话。”

？？？

今天的弗朗西斯，已经开始怀疑自己是不是已经没有魅力了呢。

 

05

“我们再找艾米丽试试吧！”

“罗莎你真的是……”

“嗯？”

“干【sang】得【xin】漂【bing】亮【kuang】”

 

06

那一天，

一个叫做“今天，你的男朋友搞基了吗？”的小群悄咪咪成立了。

 


End file.
